Revenge
by ElizabethAyna
Summary: Poor Anastasia Steele has no idea that her longterm boyfriend Lucas is actually only there to take revenge on his enemy Christian Grey. No one seems to want to talk to her and Ana doesn't realize that her boyfriend is behind all of that. What happens when their constant fightings are pushing her right in the arms of Christian who also wants to take revenge? HEA (love included)


**Chapter 1**

(Anastasia's POV)

I found myself snuggled up in my boyfriends arms. His warm breath tickled me in my neck and I simply enjoyed hearing him breathe, so close to my ear. I still cannot believe that I have found the love of my life. And now I've been with him for the past six years. The best six years of my life.

Honestly, I can't imagine my life without Lucas. He's been my rock ever since I met him in middle school. Yeah.. middle school. I told you it's been a while.

The best thing about our relationship is that he's my best friend. We were friends at first. More precisely he was my only friend back then. I've moved with my family to Seattle about 7 years ago, because my dad got a new job. Since I am very shy person, I never really made the first step in approaching people and for some reason always found myself in awkward situations. People used to laugh at me, when I tripped over my feet or accidentally dropped my books.

I never had any friends. No one wanted to. People rather made fun of me. And if one person started to talk to me they were also being bullied. Huh, bullied. I still don't know if that word is appropriate for the things that happened back then. After all it wasn't that severe. I was simply an outsider and school was a living hell.

Well.. a hell until I met Lucas. He wasn't the most popular guy in the school, but he had quite the big amount of friends. People admired him, his grey eyes and his absolute gorgeous smile. He was always very polite and friendly to people.

And so one year after my arrival in Seattle one boy was finally talking to me. And he didn't mind what others said. He still helped me through the day and slowly it became more than just friendship.

''Morning, babe.'' Lucas mumbled sleepily in my ear. Instantly a smile spread across my lips.

I turned around so face him and got hit by his beauty. What's new. He had that crocked smile on his face that I loved so much.

Giving him a quick kiss, I pulled the sheets away from our bodies.

''Damn it Ana what was that for.'' Lucas moaned, pulling back the sheet to cover his body from the cold.

''Come on you promised we'd go out today. It's not going to be this warm all day. You know Seattle, it's only a matter of time before it will pure rain.'' I told him, looking out of the window. It was about 80 degrees, perfect weather to spend the day out.

And he gave me that look, while he rubbed his chin.

The look I've been seeing on his face for the past few months.

''I can't. You know I'm just building up the company. It takes a lot of time.'' He said and brought his hand to my face, gently stroking my cheek.

My previous big smile fell and I looked down.

''But we hardly do anything anymore. I only see you at night and early in the morning.'' I said disappointed.

''I know and I pro-‚'' he started to say, but I cut him off.

''Please don't make any promises. Lucas, I understand that you have a lot to do. So now go and run your company.'' I said trying to sound cheerful, but I failed.

''Ana, I know it's quite hard lately with me. And I'm sorry, but I'm doing this for us.'' He said and cupped my face, giving me a kiss on my lips.

''I know, I know. I just don't know what to do. Perhaps I should take the job offer from Christian Grey.''

''No. And my answer stays no.'' He said angrily and stood up in one movement.

''That's not fair. You get to work and I don't?''

''You know exactly it's not about that.'' He said, not even turning around to look at me. He pulled over a shirt and opened up his laptop.

''God I just want to work there, he won't hurt me. Plus what am I supposed to do all day if not work?!'' I shouted. I sat up in my bed and looked over to him.

''You will not work there. End of discussion.''

That was so silly of him. Just because Christian is is longterm enemy. Both have a similar company to run. Both grew up in the same orphanage and apparently hated each other. Lucas never really told me what the real issue between them was, but it was silly. I couldn't find another job offer that is as good. And working in my boyfriends company would suck.

Now how did such a lovely morning turn into a such a bad atmosphere. I hated it. Fighting. Which is all we did lately.

He was the only person I got.

Even after I got into a relationship with him, people never really wanted to talk to me, which I still don't understand. I got more open and was talkactive but no one seemed to bother. I was still not there for them.

''Damn I gotta go. I'll see you later.'' He said after coming out of the bathroom. I didn't really notice how he left the room before. He quickly grabbed his things and rushed out.

I heard the door close.

Out of boredom I went over to his laptop and opened up the news and some magazines, to see what's been going on. Of course Lucas was there on the front page, shaking hands with his `enemy` Christian Grey.

My mouth dropped as I read the headline.

 _Lucas Travis is still single, even after so much success and the perfect looks._

What the actual hell? Since when is he single?!

Maybe that is why he barely takes me to public events.

No. Surely this is a mistake from the magazine.

He would lie to me after so many years, now would he?

* * *

 **Trust me it'll get better. There is so much more plot to it (their past etc) that I can't put in one chapter. Christian will not hurt Ana or anything like that. Let's say they'll help each other out. And no cheating! Hope you enjoyed it, if you did please leave a review.**


End file.
